killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Capture Trooper
The Helghast ' Capture Trooper' is a trooper that is introduced in Killzone 3. Capture Troopers are not part of the general Helghast military, but rather are melee-specialized shock troopers used by Stahl Arms for capturing ISA soldiers for weapon testing. Tactics Unlike other Helghast Troopers, Capture Troopers don't use cover at all, and will always charge toward the enemy with a forearm-mounted blade looking for the one-hit kill. They usually work in pairs or small groups. This is especially visible if you let yourself get discovered in the Kaznan Jungle: once the enemies throw a light signal, there will always be two Capture Troopers running straight towards you at the same time. During the mission Reckoning, a cutscene in which Sevchenko battles a trio of Capture Troopers shows that a Capture Trooper's hard armor suit is heavily resistant to small arms fire, being able to absorb sustained fire from Sgt. Sevchenko's assault rifle with no ill effect, though with an adequate amount of time and number of well positioned bullets, assault rifles and light machine guns can kill a Capture Trooper in a head-on engagement. In contrast, the soft armor vests worn by regular Helghast soldiers is not strong enough to deflect assault rifle rounds, as shown in the cutscene at the end of Six Months On. Considering the role of a Capture trooper the armor was clearly designed for them. A notable trait about the Capture Troopers is their savage and almost rabid behavior and sounds. When charging their enemies, the troopers will emit snarls and growls, screeching and howling in and even roar. They will even attack an intruder well above 100 feet in the air. The exact reason for this is unknown, as it could simply be a persona that all Capture Troopers adopt for intimidation purposes, or caused by any variety of Stahl Arms alterations done to the troopers. Considering that Stahl Arms has no qualms about experimenting their weapons on ISA prisoners, they also might not have any conflictions about using drugs, chemicals, or any form of psychological alteration on volunteering soldiers to turn them into savage yet obedient psychotics. Capture Troopers are only used and seen when Stahl Arms have a relation to the current mission or situation. They appear in the missions Six Months On, Stahl Arms Infiltration, and Interception. Stahl is seen being guarded by Capture Troopers when leaving the council's room. Gallery Droidhavermediacenter20110329h-.jpg KILLZONE3 capturetrooper techboard.jpg|Stahl Arms capture trooper concept art. 270px-KILLZONE3_femaleelite_concept.jpg|Early concept art suggesting a female variant. 1297671753_KZ3_preview_05.jpg|3 Capture Troopers running to attack Sev. Capuntitled.png|Capture Trooper in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Kz3-capture--article_image.jpg Capture_troopers_by_lordstrscream94-d3dck6k.jpg Trivia *In PlayStation Home, there is a costume which users can buy in the Mall which will make users look like a Capture Trooper. *The Capture Trooper is a costume in Uncharted 3 : Drake's Deception which can be bought from the PlayStation Store. *Melee killing a Capture Trooper awards players with the "Turn The Tables" trophy. *The Capture Trooper appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as an unlockable costume for Radec, mistakenly named Elite Shock Trooper. *The Capture Trooper also appears in a short film Killzone: Intercept. *The Cylinders present above the retractable knife suggest that it is filled with poison. Alternatively the cylinders may carry sedatives or tranquilizer, as soldiers stabbed with them are able to be taken alive. There is a slight chance that when killing one they could come back to life. Category:Helghast Category:Killzone 3 enemies Category:Stahl Arms